Soynog and Mistletoe
by Moonchild10
Summary: BB is getting a bit frustrated with Raven's lack of notice for him, and hopes a certain special Christmas gift will help change that. But it is understandable that he's a bit nervous...after all, she's Raven [a fic in two chapters]
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear! Don't take my spleen! _

_Yay! A Christmas fic! I was banned for a while, sp I apologize for the lateness. They deleted the TTTSH! (sobs)_

_Enjoy! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was one of those lovely times that come only a few times a year. Everything was somehow delicately balanced and at peace. It was Christmas Eve. The sun had already gone down, the moon was glittering on the snow, and the bay was rippling peacefully in the breeze. Four of the Teen Titans were already off in their rooms, turned in for the night (visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. Hee). Everything was in a state of serenity. Everything, that is, but a small green boy sitting alone at the kitchen table with his chin in his hands, staring pensively off into space.

Beast Boy was completely and totally undoubtedly nervous. There were many negative outcomes to the situation running through his head as he sat there, each worse than the last.

_What if she hates it? _he asked himself. At this possibility, he started sweating.

The other gifts had been easy. He had been confident in the fact that he knew his friends well enough to succeed in getting them gifts they would love.

But this was different. Well, when it involved _her_, it was always different. He knew very little about Raven, and what little he knew about her pointed to the fact that she disliked him immensely. This was a problem, because the person he wanted to please the most this Christmas was Raven. The only thing he could really think of to make her happy was to shut himself in his room and never come out again, but that really wasn't an option. He was distinctly worried that she would loathe the gift he had gotten for her. That perhaps she would just laugh in his face. That was something he wouldn't be able to handle. He couldn't really imagine her being that cruel, though. And laughing in his face? He couldn't even imagine her laughing at anything involving him in the first place.

_Just face it Beast Boy, she's never going to like you. Why don't you just give it up already? You've been trying to get her to notice you ever since you first met her. It hasn't worked so far, so what makes you think a stupid Christmas present is going to change that? It's not even a real present anyway. It's just a stupid token of affection. You should throw the dumb thing away and forget about it, _said the little voice in the back of his mind.

Beast Boy dropped the gift halfheartedly onto the table and stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading toward his room. As he passed Raven's room, he noticed that the door was closed. He sighed. _She'd be irritated if I interrupted her meditation, anyway. I'll just forget about the whole thing. It was a stupid idea. Just like the gift exchange. That was a stupid idea, forcing her to get involved. It's obvious that she didn't really want anyone to get her anything. Why am I so stupid? _

He gave a sigh and walked on, wondering, as he neared his room, what did she think of? What did she sit in there contemplating? Did she just sit there with a blank mind? Did she have as much on her mind as he did at the moment? And why did it matter so much?

The truth was, Beast Boy really wanted to know these things, for some reason. He wanted to march right in there and ask her what she was thinking of. If she was thinking of him, though the idea was ludicrous. He just longed to be there with her and watch her silently meditating, sleeping, reading, yelling at him to go away, anything. Just to be near her was enough. _Do I love her? _he asked himself as he pushed open the door of his room and walked in, kicking piles of things aside and plopping down on his bed. _Of course I do. Why do I even bother to wonder? And why do I even bother to dwell on it? She could never love someone like me. Never. I drive her nuts half the time and the rest of the time she ignores me. _He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

**XXX**

Raven sat on her bed, trying to concentrate on the book she was reading. The words kept blurring together. She had tried meditating before but had given up, finding it too hard to focus. She sighed.

_What is wrong with me? _she asked herself. Tonight, she hadn't been feeling totally normal. For some reason, she seemed to feel strangely warm inside. _Curse this holiday_ she thought. She gave up on her book and closed it delicately, setting it down. She crossed her legs and sat there reflecting. She thought of the earlier events. It had been strangely enjoyable. The exchanging of gifts, the usual annoyances (which somehow seemed almost amusing today), and she had to admit she had enjoyed the eggnog. But there had been something different. Beast Boy had been strangely subdued. There was something not entirely normal about the way he had been behaving. He seemed troubled and it felt just downright unnatural to have the absence of his bad jokes lingering over everything like a cloud. She had never imagined that she would miss it. It was like he had been back when Terra had first betrayed them, only not to such a severe degree that he was wholly depressed and cheerless. He _had_ managed to smile most of the time.

Raven wondered what was troubling him, and found herself, like she did on more and more occasions lately, wondering what he was doing at the moment, wondering if he was asleep or awake, wondering what he was thinking or what he was dreaming. And then she found herself wondering just what was the matter with her. She stood up slowly with a slight stretch that popped her spine in several places and made her flinch. Maybe tea would help her to calm down and perhaps she could even get in a few chapters before going to sleep. She walked toward the door.

**XXX**

Beast Boy sighed. It had been several hours since he had gone to his room, and he had given up on the thought of sleep. Raven haunted his every thought. He stared at his gift for her sitting on the table before him. He picked it up slowly and looked at it closely. There was the possibility that she might not hate it. That she might even like it. Maybe he would give it to her after all.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to conceal the thing he was holding under the edge of the table. He looked up just in time to see Raven enter the kitchen. She glanced at him briefly as she entered. He managed to crack a very exaggerated grin at her, and she suppressed a small smile at how ridiculous he looked.

"Hey, Raven," he offered as she walked over to the counter.

"Hello, Beast Boy," she replied quietly, and then busied herself with her teapot.

Beast Boy glanced back down at the object in his hands for a moment.

"Um….so, what are _you_ doing up so late?" he said.

"Tea. And you?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Just thinking. Couldn't sleep," he explained. Raven gave a swift nod.

Beast Boy stood up, placing the gift on his seat, and walked to the fridge, shoving aside the innumerable cartons of eggnog and seizing the carton of Soynog (that stuff is really good). He poured himself a glass and returned to his seat, taking the gift up again in one hand and drinking his Soynog musingly with his other. He stared into the glass for a long moment, as though it would hold the answer to his problems. He saw only the Soynog.

He looked up at Raven and made his decision quickly before he could change his mind. Leaving his glass on the table, he walked over and came up beside her, rocking on the balls of his feet nervously as she turned and looked at him, her face blank.

"Uh, hey Rae?" he asked.

"Yes?" Raven asked with an oddly patient tone in her voice.

"I….uh….I got you something… for Christmas," he said, whipping the gift boldly out from behind his back where he had been concealing it and holding it out to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'll do the next chapter soon._


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

**Well, here's chapter two. Yes, the final chapter. Raven might be a bit OOC, and if so I apologize. Please don't flame. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven stared from Beast Boy to the rose in his hand, and then back again. She reached out a shaking hand and took it from him gently, as though it were made of glass, and looked at it. The rose was a very pale shade of white, its thorns still in place to give it a dangerous but extremely beautiful look. It was slightly wilted from sitting out for several hours, but Raven didn't care in the least. She just stared at in silence and awe for a few moments.

When she didn't speak, Beast Boy began to feel very self-conscious. He felt stupid with his arms swinging down at his sides. He crossed them, but felt even more stupid, so he let them dangle once more. He was sure she hated it. Looking at the rose, he saw only the fact that it was wilted and it looked terrible. And a white rose? What was he thinking, getting a _white_ rose for a girl like Raven? How could he have possibly thought that there was even the slightest chance that she might like it?

"Yeah, I know it's kinda a stupid idea. I'm sorry," he muttered apologetically. "I just couldn't think of anything else. It was really stupid of me. It's horrible looking, too. I'm really sorry," he said miserably.

"No, not at all. It's beautiful," Raven said, still slightly in awe, looking up at him. "I….thank you, Beast Boy," she said.

His ears perked up, and she couldn't help but give a slight smile. "Really? You like it?"

Raven allowed herself a full smile. "I love it."

Beast Boy was positively beaming now. "It's not really a real present, though," he said, though he couldn't stop grinning. Raven could feel her smile growing at the sight of his glee.

"Yes it is. Personally, I think it's the best present I've ever gotten," she said, mostly just for the sake of seeing his happiness increase. "I think it was a great idea."

"You think so?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Naw. I just couldn't really think of any other way to….show you how I felt about you," he ventured, a slight blush growing on his cheeks.

Was he really saying what she thought he was?

"Um…well… anyway, I'm really glad you like it," Beast Boy said to fill the silence.

Raven smiled again and nodded. "And again….thank you," she said, leaning forward and hugging him. In a state of shock, he was barely able to return the gesture before she drew back away from him.

Beast Boy looked around desperately for something to look at, to avoid staring at her. His eyes came to rest, to his horror and pleasure, on a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above the two of them. He glanced at Raven and became aware that she was looking at it also.

"Heh. Mistletoe," he said, blushing slightly. A pink tinge crept slowly over Raven's cheeks, too, to his great surprise.

"Yes, it is," she said awkwardly. The both of them just stood there blushing lightly in silence for a moment, and then Raven, much to Beast Boy's grand astonishment, leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly, and then drew back, her cheeks aflame. Beast Boy was blushing crazily as well. He stayed back for a moment, and then very cautiously (with the worry of getting slapped or something just exploding right then and there) placed his lips on Raven's. One of the cupboards flew open and the plates flew out and shattered, but Raven ignored it and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. The rose's thorns were digging into Beast Boy's back, but he didn't care. All that really mattered at the moment was that Raven was actually kissing him, something that he had allowed himself to dream of far too many times in the past. He had never really guessed it would actually happen; that she would let down her guard and kiss him with absolutely no thought of the consequences. He was a bit worried that something terrible was going to happen, like maybe she would lose complete control over her powers and the universe would implode on itself, or a million other unfortunate things. Nothing happened, however, and he carefully slipped his arms around Raven's waist. He allowed himself to focus on the light pressure of her lips against his own, her body against his, the smooth, even feel of her in his arms.

They continued this for a short time, and then suddenly broke apart and stepped back to their original places as though they had never been entangled a moment ago. Beast Boy giggled nervously, his hand flying to the back of his head.

"It's….pretty late," he said, wondering if his voice was betraying him and showing her the complete and total adoration that he felt. Raven nodded.

"We should probably get some sleep," she said.

They left the kitchen and walked down the hallway.

"Night," Beast Boy said as they went in their separate directions a moment later.

"Goodnight," Raven said, turning to go into her room.

"Uh…Rae?" Beast Boy asked. Raven turned.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

Raven smiled. "You too," she said, meaning it for the first time she could remember. And then, just before turning around again, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _Yes, this definitely is a merry Christmas _she thought as she walked into her room and closed the door, rose still in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
